


Battling Sparks

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fireworks, Late at Night, New Year's Eve, OTP keeps giving me some inspiration, Song Fic #22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Rin and Yugo watch New Year's Eve's fireworks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OWL CITY Thank you so much for the continuance of OTP song fics!
> 
> *plays Gold' by Owl City

“Paaaak!” The colorful sparks that were scattered across the sky from the explosion. It was such a pretty sight that she could feel as the sound echoed into her heart.

“Pew Pew!” The sound of other fireworks being sent to the sky before…

“Booooom!” The sound echoed throughout the area as the colorful sparks ensued. It was a marvelous sight to witness. Rin turned to her left to see Yugo looking at the night sky with the same awe that she felt. She smiled, as at least she would be able to see him happy before she left this place. Yugo turned his turquoise eyes at her and grinned. 

“The fireworks are awesome this year.” He commented. Rin nodded as she turned to look at the sky. 

‘If only this could last…’ Rin thought knowing it would be over soon. 

“You’re leaving?!” Yugo exclaimed in shock. Rin looked at Yugo with annoyed eyes.

“I have told you this before during breaks.” Rin said in an annoyed tone. Yugo gulped feeling nervous before he gave a laugh as he closed his eyes, placing his left hand behind his head.

“Oh yeah, to study abroad right?” Yugo commented as he recalled hearing something about pursuing her education elsewhere. Rin nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest, turning away from him.

“They accepted me at the school.” Rin said. Yugo opened his eyes in surprise. He knew that it was bound to happen, that they would eventually have to go their separate ways after they graduated High School but to think that it was coming so soon. He turned his eyes to the floor before he looked at her.

“When do you go?” Yugo asked. Rin turned to him.

“In two weeks. Because this is the first time I leave elsewhere I am going to be packing my things before then.” Rin answered. Yugo had to hitch a breath at that. He then tilted his head as he nodded in acceptance. 

“We can make it to the fireworks on time.” Yugo commented. Rin was surprised by her friend’s words.

“You want to go see the fireworks on New Year’s Eve?” Rin asked in an incredulous tone. Yugo pouted as he turned irritated at her tone.

“What’s wrong with that?” Yugo asked angrily.

“Sleepyhead Yugo wants to stay up one night just to see the ‘night of the incoming war of the year’.” Rin stated as she recalled Yugo’s earlier comment about New Year’s Eve. Yugo crossed his arms across his chest.

“It’s still an incoming war as we battle ourselves in the years to come.” Yugo remarked in an annoyed tone. He then turned to her as he placed his hands on his hips.

“So just for this year I will battle out that sleepyhead Yugo you know.” Yugo said in a serious tone. Rin had to give a small laugh.

“Only for one night.” Rin laughed as she raised her left hand with her index finger pointed upward to indicate the ‘one’. Yugo groaned but could not find a response against it. 

“Yeah, one night it will be.” Yugo responded and Rin could tell he was upset by his tone as he turned away from her.

‘The only night I will see you until you have survived your battles in life for the next year.’ Yugo thought as he walked away through the hallway.

“Alright, the battle has begun!” Yugo yelled as he raised his right arm in the air. Rin had to laugh at Yugo’s declaration. She was then surprised when he moved closer to her than normal.

‘And my first battle…’ Yugo thought as he placed his forehead touching Rin’s own forehead.

“Yugo.” Rin called out starting to become worried from her friend’s behavior. She saw his eyes looking into hers with a fierce dedication.

“Rin... I love you.” Yugo said in a soft tone. Rin became shocked by this sudden declaration. 

“I always have since we’ve been together.” Yugo added suddenly pulling away as he looked to the left.

“You’ve always talked about going out there to chase your dreams. I believed in you and knew that you could make it possible.” Yugo said before turning to her with a grin on his face.

“And you did it! You're going to a new school and chasing those same dreams you have been telling me. To see how far you have come since we were kids.” Yugo started before he placed his left arm over his eyes in order to wipe the tears from his eyes as he recalled when he had seen the young Rin. Rin moved her arms closer to him in order to comfort him but Yugo stood back and lowered his arm as he smiled with his eyes closed. 

“It’s so awesome!” Yugo exclaimed although his heart was aching. Rin sighed as she wrapped her arms around Yugo’s shoulders. Yugo was taken aback by her gesture. 

“I am not the only one that’s awesome.” Rin said. Yugo turned his eyes to the left as he heard her voice. He could feel her arms tremble.

“It’s been so many years. Many years of struggles and pains at times.” Rin said as she would recall their trivial fights and scolding of each other. 

“You have come a long way too Yugo.” Rin commented as she pulled back from him, leaving him astounded. Yugo then felt as she closed in on him and kissed him. Yugo blushed as he pulled back slightly at first before his body responded to his hidden desire of the moment and he pushed back pressing their lips together. Yugo could feel as if his heart was incinerating at the moment. Rin then broke the kiss and looked back at him with sincere amber eyes before tilting her head to the right.

“I will call you when I get there.” Rin said. Yugo, still blushing from their earlier action, nodded. 

“That’d be my treasure for the beginning of this year.” Yugo said. Rin had to laugh at his comment making Yugo pout.

“It’s the truth!” Yugo yelled at her. No amount of gold would ever compare to how much he valued Rin. No matter where she went, or how much time would pass, Rin would be his shining star that would flicker her own sparks in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> *listens 'I don't need the stars in the night. I've found my treasure.'* Yep perfect appleshipping lyric right there to go along with the image of Yugo holding a floating Rin that would sparkle like those sparkles you light up in festivities.


End file.
